Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 162
The Unbreakable Duelist,also known as "God Descends!!" in the Japanese version, is the 162nd chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 221st chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. Mai takes "The Sun Dragon Ra" from Dark Marik! Now she has to gather enough monsters to Summon the God, but will she be able to control it? Summary Mai takes "The Sun Dragon Ra" with her "Amazoness Chain Master's" effect, prompting the swift retaliation of Dark Marik. Kaiba wonders if Mai, who bears no connection to a Millennium Item, will be able to control "Ra." Knowing she has to get three sacrifices, Mai Sets two face-down cards and brings out her "Amazoness Fighter". Dark Marik, meanwhile, is forced to only use the cards he draws, having discarded them to use "Rope of Life" on his first turn, but baits Mai into destroying "Makyura the Destructor" again, allowing him to use "Card of Last Will" to replenish his hand and then use a Trap Card immediately. His "Nightmare Wheel" looks set to inflict more pain on Mai, but she rescues her monster with "Dramatic Rescue," bringing out her signature "Harpy Lady" rather than "Ra." Even so, Mai is confident she can play "Ra" on her next turn, and she uses her "Kaleidoscope" to multiply her three "Harpies," sacrificing them to bring out the God. BUt Dark Marik laughs, thinking Mai doesn't realise the God controls her. Sure enough, rather than the obscured draconian form that appeared during Jonouchi's Duel with Rishid, instead, a massive sphere of golden metal appears above the field. Featured Duels: Mai Kujaku VS Dark Marik Turn 5: Mai Mai draws. She Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Amazoness Fighter" (1500/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Dark Marik Dark Marik draws and Sets a card. Dark Marik attacks "Amazoness Fighter" with "Makyura the Destructor." Mai activates her Set Spell Card, "Amazoness Spellcaster," switching the ATK of the battling monsters. (Makyura: 1500 ATK, Amazoness Fighter: 1900 ATK). "Makyura" is destroyed. (Dark Marik: 3600) Since one of Dark Marik's monsters was destroyed by battle, he activates his Set "Card of Last Will," allowing him to draw until he holds five cards. The effect of "Makyura" is also applied, allowing Dark Marik to activate a Trap Card from his hand. He activates "Nightmare Wheel, targeting "Amazoness Fighter" and preventing it from attacking or changing its battle position, and inflicting 500 damage to Mai during his Standby Phase. Since Dark Marik activated a Trap Card targeting her monster, Mai activates her Set "Dramatic Rescue," returning the targeted monster to her hand and Special Summoning another. She returns "Amazoness Fighter" to her hand and Special Summons "Harpy Lady." (1300/1400) Turn 7: Mai Mai draws. She activates "Kaleidoscope," splitting "Harpy Lady" into three monsters, then she Tributes all three "Harpy Ladies" to Summon "The Sun Dragon Ra" in Attack Position. "Ra" appears in Sphere Mode. :... continued in the next chapter Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Production History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 25 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon.